Eternal Link
by Toto Yoshio
Summary: Armin Alert had matured within the past two years, so he now had more unique responsibilities as a soldier of the Survey Corps and today he was given an important assignment. But what was suppose to be a special interrogation of a former comrade turned into something life changing the moment he lost focus. An Aruani one shot! R&R Give me feedback if you want the sequel.


**Happy New Year's! This is actually my first time posting on a holiday since I've joined fanfiction so I'm a little excited about this one. Another first for me is writing a Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) fic. I got into this series this past summer and since then I've been hooked. The pairing is Aruani and just to let you know both characters might seem a little OOC but this is set two years in the future so people do change. This one shot has been written in first person from Armin's P.O.V**

**Annie: 18**

**Armin: 17**

**Though this is a one shot it is set up to be a prelude to a full story called Welcome to Forever. If this gets a good enough reception than I will gladly follow through. Enjoy!**

**Eternal Link**

Walking down the grim passageway my eyes shot back in forth in search of my destination, the dimly lit candles did next to nothing to assist my line of vision. If it wasn't for the guards who were walking closely behind me, too close if I might add, I'd be lost. Really I felt like I was walking through a maze.

This was my first time venturing into the underground dungeon of the courthouse within wall rose. To be honest I'm glad that this is my first time down here and hopefully it would also be my last. The place was dark not to mention cold and irksome, the prisoners reeked as if they hadn't showered in weeks and considering the cruelty of our judicial system I wouldn't be shocked if that was the case.

As we continued to trek down the passage, the hall began to twist to the right. I wasn't sure if my perception was off but it seemed as if the hall was getting narrower as well. I turned my head slightly to glance at my escorts out of the corner of my eye. They were males who belonged to the Military Police which happened to be the only branch of the military that I disliked. They were a lazy corrupt bunch that lacked discipline, yet they had the audacity to mock the Scouting Legion. Nonetheless I decided not to judge these men; I was sure that there were at least a few members of the MP that had some integrity. These I weren't so sure about.

Both of them wore a stern face which was expected of a soldier, but an indication of their true feelings was easy for me to find. Their nervous sweating and stiff posture, not to mention the fact that they hadn't uttered a word to me since entering this foreboding place told me that they were scared beyond comprehension. Truthfully I was a little nervous as well; after all I was on my way to interrogate a mass murderer, so why wouldn't I be? With each step I took I could hear my heart pound a little harder than the previous beat, if I didn't know any better I'd say that it was in sync with the heavy clattering of my footsteps.

In my hands I carried a cold plate of food to serve the prisoner. Unappealing didn't even begin to describe the meal I was holding. The loaf of bread looked as hard as a brick, the soup was green and it looked like something an evil witch conjured up, while the meat and veggies seemed to have little to no warmth; it was clear the courthouse chefs did everything they could to concoct the worst supper. They made sure the food was edible, but it seems that's as far as they decided to go. The best thing on the tray was probably the warm glass of milk and I wouldn't be shocked to find that it was indeed spoiled.

Eventually the passage's twist came to an end and I could see a stone wall up ahead, so we had reached a blockade. For some reason I felt the nervousness and doubt leave my being. Those feelings were replaced with interest and raw determination. This job was assigned to me by the leader of the Survey Corps Commander Erwin Smith, a man who was both loved and hated throughout the three walls. Even though he had lost an arm he remained an authoritative figure. He was also the person I admired and aspired to be like one day. Over the past two years I had been constantly receiving compliments that I was becoming more like him with every mission. Many people liked the change, mostly saying that I seemed more confident and manly. However the two most important people in my life weren't too happy with the change.

Eren and Mikasa seemed sadden by this which I couldn't understand why. They were both always telling me that I needed to be more confident in my abilities. Maybe they missed my old timid personality or the fact that I didn't always need rescuing during expeditions, whatever the case was, the old Armin was gone and he wasn't coming back. I was seventeen now so I was only a year away from being considered an adult. We all have to grow up sometimes and I am no different.

After what felt like forever, but was really only minutes, we reached the end of the hall as well as the final cell within the dungeon. The candle light was considerably dimmer in this area compared to the rest of the dungeon for obvious reasons. This cell was a little larger than the rest however I could barely see the occupant inside. From what I can tell the young girl was sitting up on a bed with her head down staring at her sheets. There were shackles on her wrist that connected to the floor which restrained her while also limiting her movements. Her platinum blonde hair which was usually tied up in a bun was now free of its restraints and resting on her shoulders while also concealing those fierce blue eyes that I had grown accustom to. Unlike the rest of the cells hers actually smelled halfway decent.

As I continued to study her, the shorter of the two escorts proceeded to open her cell with his keys. The hollow sound echoed throughout the dark keep and the metal door opened outwards with a loud creek.

The taller escort glared as he stared at into the gloomy cubicle. His discomfort was apparent yet he entered the cell regardless. "Hey monster! You have a visitor," he declared in a less than polite tone.

When she didn't answer he grumbled and stepped into the cell. My assessment for his sudden change in behavior was liquid courage. I didn't want to say anything earlier but I was able to smell the stench of alcohol on his breath the moment we were introduced. He must have known he would be too scared to bring me here without being inebriated so he must have drunk some whiskey before starting his shift.

"Hey titan bitch! You have something stuck in your ear?!" he barked before taking a hold of her jaw and forcing her to look at him. Excessive force wasn't necessary and she was one of the last women on the planet that you wanted to piss off. However I figured I'd let the ignorant Military Police soldier learn this lesson on his own.

While holding her jaw between his fingers he grinned. "You heartless wench! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted while adding pressure to his hold. Silently I watched as he tried to make her obey, what he didn't realize was this woman would never concede to anyone's will.

With her eyes shut she growled, "Release me you trash…"

Instead of watching the spectacle further, I subtly shifted my eyes to the shorter guard who was waiting outside the cell patiently. He was obviously more professional and experienced than his partner who was coming off as obnoxious and annoying. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was tired of his comrade's pathetic display.

Automatically my attention drifted back to the prisoner and guard exchange that was happening within the cell. I had turned just in time to see the slightly drunk guard lean in and whisper something into her ear. I'm not sure what he said to her but I have a feeling it was perverted since her eyes shot open in disgust.

What happened next wasn't too surprising but it was amusing nonetheless. Only two seconds later, the man let out a painful yelp before toppling over onto the floor. Shaking my head disapprovingly I watched him roll on the ground while clutching his injured testicles.

"That bitch!" he screamed while desperately trying to catch his breath. "She kicked me in the balls!"

"Her legs are her most deadly weapon, but I guess you probably realized that by now," I commented dryly but I doubt he heard me considering the searing pain he had to be feeling. Strangely enough as soon as I had spoken she turned to me with a raised brow. I surmised that she couldn't see me clearly because her vision had not yet adjusted to light. She must not recognize me.

The shorter guard sighed in annoyance. "Idiot," I heard him mutter under his breath before entering the cell and slowly helping his friend to his feet. Patiently I waited for them to exit so I could enter and start my job.

"Filthy vermin," the girl spat with disgust. With a sneer on her face she watched the incompetent man be hefted up. "If you ever say something like that to me again I'll kill you without a moment's hesitation. You know my reputation but feel free to try me if you think I'm bluffing."

The man didn't reply instead he continued to groan as his comrade helped him out of her cell. Said man turned to me with a curt nod, "She's all yours. We will be back within 2 hours."

Nodding back I walked passed him and into the cell. Before the shorty could leave he made eye contact with the prisoner. "Listen Leonhart, don't do anything foolish. You have a court hearing tomorrow so I suggest you be on your best behavior if you wish to see the light of day again."

"Whatever," Annie grunted.

The man closed the metal door behind me before quickly locking it. Nothing else was to be said as they both walked away. Well one walked while the other hobbled while also nursing his ruptured genitals.

Once I couldn't hear the clattering of their footsteps I knew they were a safe distance away. "Well that was interesting," I mumbled before gently placing her tray of food on the table next to her bed. She didn't comment instead she opted to ignore me, going back to what she was doing when I arrived, which was hanging her head while staring blankly at her bed sheets. Well that was fine by me I had a whole two hours to get her to talk and after being in the Survey Corps for a few years I've grown to like a challenge.

Shrugging I crossed my arms and observed her. She hadn't changed much over the years but that was to be expected since she had only been freed from her crystal like prison a month ago. She had been encased in that nearly indestructible rock for a little over two years which meant it was impossible for her to age while within the structure.

Thanks to our eccentric scientist Hanji Zoe we were able to free Annie. From the moment she had imprisoned herself Hanji had started working endlessly to find a solution. She knew just how important the information Annie held was, so she made it her priority to get her out of that crystal. I myself had the pleasure of working with her on this and after two years that hard work paid off. Experiment after experiment Hanji was able to come up with an answer. That answer was a mixture of heat radiation and a complicated liquid formula that she created. The results were incredible but I'm getting ahead of myself; on a blistering hot day we transported the crystal above ground and positioned it on top of the walls at a perfect angle which was directly underneath the sun's rays. It had taken about twenty minutes for the crystal to start melting and even then it was a slow process. After three hours had passed the rock had melted just enough to administer the acidic formula which had been tested on several different substances including a small piece of the rock that Hanji had found that very day, but this was the true test. Since I had a gentle approach I was chosen for the task. Slowly and carefully I poured the formula on both sides of the crystal. Annie was positioned in the middle but there was still a chance that she could be affected, but it was risk I had to take. Instead of melting the material down all together, it simmered a little before the liquid had caused the crystal to crack until it completely shattered causing Annie's unconscious body to fall forward. Instantly I had caught her before she could hit the ground. Looking at her face and moving a lock of blonde hair out of her face I breathlessly said,

"Annie…"

And now here I was standing in her cell a whole month later. The two of us hadn't talked since that time in the underground passageway. In retrospect I was actually responsible for a lot of the bad things that happened. If I hadn't put the pieces together about Annie then maybe things would have been different. Yes they would have been worse. For the longest time I was unsure if I had made the right decision but my comrades helped ease my mind. If I hadn't done what I had the outcome could have been a lot worse. Who knows? The human race might have been extinct by now. Someone who can't sacrifice anything can't change anything; it's a conviction of mine that would never falter.

Regardless of the past we were here in the present and it was time to press forward. So I did. "How does it feel?" I asked solemnly. My question wasn't descriptive but Annie was smart enough to figure out what I meant.

Yes I know it was random but I didn't know how else to start a conversation with her. Right now she didn't know who I was and maybe that was for the best. After all I was a huge catalyst for her being here. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she hated my guts, who could blame her? Even though she was responsible for the deaths of many a part of me still felt bad for her. The clothes she had on were rags that you would find on a beggar. Her pants were a faded brown with a few tears at the bottom. The shirt she had on was grey and it was so thin that it appeared to be a cheap cloth. Then there was also her body. Now I'm no pervert, hell I'm probably the furthest thing from it, but still I was an admirer of her shapely figure. Now she seemed underweight, but she still looked beautiful in my eyes.

While silence continued to envelop the room I remained calm. She still hadn't answered my question but that was fine. I was a rational guy and I knew just how stubborn Annie could be at times. Besides I had my own way of dealing with things. "Do you ever get lonely here all by yourself?" I asked while leaning against the stone wall.

"Shut up," She grumbled. Her voice was laced with irritation but I have to admit it was kind of cute to see that grumpy side of her again; it reminded me of the antics of the 104th Trainees Squad.

"I bet you do," I continued while staring at the cold floor beneath my feet. "Being in this cold room with no one to talk to, totally alone with your thoughts, I could only imagine how hard it is for you."

She didn't respond but I could still see a small frown on her stoic face despite there being no lighting. I was making progress. The woman was a tough shell to crack so I had my work cut out for me. "On top of that almost every human alive wants your head. You infiltrated the walls on the day of the Colossal Titans first appearance. Two years later you enrolled in the military to learn our tactics and plans. During that time you perfected the use of 3D maneuver gear while also becoming a superb soldier in the process. Upon graduation you opted to join the Military Police unlike the rest of your class."

Annie remained quiet but I can tell by the slight trembling of her body that my words were starting to reach her. Her wrists were shackled, but I could see her squeezing her sheets tightly. The anxiety building up within her was apparent. _Just a little more,_ I thought.

"While the Scouting Legion was on their 57th expedition you took the opportunity to appear as the Female Titan for the first time. You went on a rampage," the last few words I said with a bit of malice. I don't know why but squad leader Dita Ness always came to my mind whenever I thought about that day. I guess I was still a little bitter, "You murdered nearly half of the Survey Corps without a hint of remorse. Your objective was to kidnap Eren Jaeger, but we both know how that-

"What's your damn point?!" she snapped at me with blue eyes a blaze. Her sudden outburst was surprising to say the least. I was expecting a reaction but nothing as strong as this. "You don't think I know all that crap? I'm the one who did it so I don't need you to recite my past to me!" Annie chest was heaving as her frustration continued to build up. This was the first time I ever seen Annie lose her temper. She was known for being coolheaded. "Who the hell are you anyway? Don't act like you fucking know me because you don't." Taking a deep breath, she started to calm down as her rant was coming to an end. Crossing her arms over her breast she sighed, "I know your here to get information out of me but it's not going to happen so don't even bother. Whoever the hell you are, I suggest you just sit here in quiet and wait for your two hours to be up."

I stared at her with a dumbfounded expression before bursting into a small chuckle. For some odd reason I couldn't stop myself from laughing. The situation was serious and military protocol required that I treated it as such, but I just couldn't stop myself.

"You fool…" Annie growled out. "What are you laughing about?"

Settling down, I rubbed my sides before pushing my body of the wall. "In all my years of knowing you, never have I heard you curse."

My statement seemed to catch her off guard as she seemed taken back. She couldn't see me clearly but I could still see her. Her head was tilted to the side and her left brow was quirked in confusion. "Huh?" was all she could say.

I smirked while walking to the opposite corner of the cell. "It's not surprising that you don't recognize me. For one you can't see me clearly in this dark depressing cell," I joked while kneeling down and picking up a lantern that had been put there for situations such as this. "Second my voice has changed since our last conversation so it's impossible to use it to distinguish my true identity," I placed the transparent glass on the wooden desk. Digging into my pockets I fished out a small box of matches that I had purchased while in Trost. Taking one out I quickly brushed it across the underside of the box causing a flame to spark on the wooden stick. Gently I lifted up the ventilated top and lit the candle within the lantern. Once lit the room was illuminated with a bright light.

Quickly I waved my hand fast to extinguish the flame since it was no longer required. Picking up the box of light, I walked to the back wall of the room and started to hoist it up on the hanger that was positioned against the same wall as her bed. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice Annie staring at me with astonishment.

"Armin…?" she gasped breathlessly. The way my name sounded coming from her lips sent a chill down my spine but strangely enough… It felt good. "Is that you?" she asked.

For what felt like forever we stared at each other without saying a word. Annie's eyes were going up and down as if she was scanning me or something. Her curiosity was understandable since I had undergone some changes since we had last seen one another. While she had remained the same, my appearance had altered drastically. My face had lost its baby fat and I had shot up four inches so I now stood at 5'8" weighing a total of 140 pounds. It's funny, my father told me when I was young that I was going to grow when I got older just like he did, but I always thought he was just trying to give me false hope. The good news was my doctor told me that I still wasn't done growing so that gave me something to look forward to. My slender frame remained but I did manage to gain a noticeable amount of muscle on my arms, which came in handy since I killed titans for a living. Then there was my blonde hair which no longer framed my face. For years I had been denying the truth, what Eren had been trying to tell me, but after I was hit on by a guy during a Scouting Legion Banquet I had to make a change. My old hairstyle made me look like a girl and my small stature didn't do anything to help. Now my hair was long but I kept it tied in a ponytail. Hell I was even starting to grow a little facial hair, my chin was starting to sprout small blonde hairs. They might have been nearly microscopic but I was proud of them nonetheless.

Proudly I stood before her, dressed in my Recon Corps attire. The wings of freedom on my back were not only a symbol but they were also my pride. "Yeah Annie, it's me" I nodded with a painful smile. Believe it or not it was hard for me to be here, the woman sitting in the small worn down cot was my enemy, but she was also my comrade and friend at one point.

"Y-You've changed…" She stuttered as she continued to gaze at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

I smiled, "Don't tell me you expected me to stay the same forever?"

Embarrassed her facial expression became neutral and she shifted her eyes to the other side of the room away from me. "W-Well no…of course not!" she stammered with a slight blush. "I just Didn't expect this much…" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear. Seeing this bashful side of Annie was completely new to me but I also found it very cute. It was such a huge contrast compared to the usual stoic girl who was always in control.

"Your voice is deeper," she stated calmly. Once again she sounded like the cool, calm, and collective girl that she was. "You've grown as well. Last time we saw each other you weren't that much taller than me," she frowned. Back at the academy Annie, Krista, Connie and I were the shortest members of the 104th Trainees squad, I myself being the tallest. The four of us never hung out exclusively or isolated ourselves from the others… Well Annie did, but the point is we could all relate to each other. Seeing my growth spurt probably made her feel a little self-conscious or maybe it was something else.

"And your hair," she continued. "It's different," I was going to ask her to elaborate just to see what she'd say but she didn't give me the chance. "You definitely have changed, but your appearance isn't the only thing about you that has been converted. I can tell just by your posture that you're much more confident, still even when you were timid you were never a coward." Once she had finally finished she was able to bring herself to look at me. Those pink lips of hers were formed in a thin line but it was obvious that she wanted to smile.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly. Hearing her say such gracious words meant a lot to me, despite everything she's done.

"You've become a man Arlert. Who would have thought?" this time I was able to hear the amusement in her voice clearly. I couldn't tell if she was poking fun at me or just being ironic, but whatever I decided to play along anyway.

"Well Leonhart," I started with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were coming on to me…"

Annie snorted, "Aren't you full of yourself."

That response caused me to relax. The atmosphere didn't seem so tense anymore so now I felt like I could have a normal conversation with her. "Well you haven't denied it. Have you?"

Sighing, she turned to me and smiled the same smile she did on that day. Her eyes gleamed with mischief as well, "You're right Armin," she murmured huskily. "How could I resist your remarkable charm and handsomeness?" Annie swooned in exaggeration as her bored tone changed to that of a poetic damsel. "If these chains weren't restricting my movements I would probably attack you due to the carnal lust that you have ignited within my loins!"

Shaking my head in disbelief I laughed at her display. This was the first time I ever heard her use sarcasm in such a way. Usually she would have ignored me or just scoffed before calling me an idiot. This made me wonder if she was unconsciously dropping her guard around me. Annie always had a wall up; she didn't trust anyone or anything. In that aspect she was just like Mikasa but if I told her that she'd probably kick me in the face for even comparing the two of them.

At any rate, my laughter settled down and now there was nothing but awkward silence. I stood there leaning against the cold wall as Annie sat up right in her bed. After exchanging that playful banter it was safe to assume that we both remembered the reason I was there in the first place. I was there to question her about the reasoning behind her actions two years ago. How did she acquire her titan shifting powers? What organization does she belong to and why are they hell bent on destroying humanity? When did her mission start?

There was much for me to ask but I had no idea how to go about it. Of course I was up to the task, but this one seemed a lot more difficult than I thought. As smart as I was Annie was still clever and cunning, there was no way I could bullshit her with simple word play. While I was skilled at reading people like books, she was known for seeing through people as if she had X-ray vision.

"You can come closer," she said finally breaking the silence between us. I gazed at her with apprehension but she scooted over on her cot leaving me some space to sit beside her. "I won't bite and I couldn't even if I wanted to," she raised her hands to show me the iron cuffs that were locked securely around her wrists. Unbeknownst to her I had the key to unlock them. Haha, being a trustworthy soldier of the Scouting Legion really had its perks.

Though she remained underneath the courthouse of Wall Rose, she was still in our custody and I knew that had to drive the MP crazy. Those assholes would love to get their hands on her and we couldn't let that happen. If we did, they probably do to her what they planned on doing to Eren. Murder and then dissection was most likely what they had in mind.

Shrugging I decided to take her up on her offer since I was getting tired of standing anyways. Strutting over to the bed I made eye contact with her before slowly taking my seat. At that moment it seemed like she was studying me. Her eyes didn't leave me for a second, it looked like she had something on her mind but her pride was probably preventing her from saying what she needed to say.

"Are you hungry?" I asked while observing the unattractive platter that was made for her. I was sure that she hadn't eaten anything all day.

Annie's eyes narrowed, "No thanks. I don't think I can stomach anymore of that slop."

She didn't even spare the plate a glance when I first walked in so that response didn't surprise me. Despite the fact she was uninterested I couldn't allow her to starve herself. Reluctantly I grabbed the tray and placed it on my lap. "I'll make a deal with you. If I can eat three spoonfuls of this soup than you must try to eat at least half of your meal."

"Seriously?" she asked somewhat skeptical of my wager.

Without answering her I nodded and picked up the spoon, slowly raising it to my mouth. Not giving myself a chance to hesitate. I quickly sealed the metal over my lips and slurped the toxic liquid down with a grimace. I repeated this action two more times with the same painful expression. When I was done I placed the bowl back onto the tray and sighed. It was beyond awful.

"Impressive," she droned. "But, you do realize you never gave me a chance to agree?"

Immediately I deflated because I knew that she was right. I had been so eager that I didn't give her a chance to agree to my proposal. I was going to challenge her again but she surprised me when she grabbed a piece of chicken off her plate and devoured it in an instant. She tried to hide her displeasure but it was written all over her face when she gulped it down. When I saw that I thought she was going to give up, instead she grabbed her tray and placed it firmly in her lap. Tentatively she began to eat the lettuce on her plate before grabbing a bread roll and taking a bite.

As I watched her eat I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. I highly doubt anyone else in the military would have been able to convince her to eat this food, not even Erwin Smith himself could have pulled this off.

Though the ice had been broken they were still important matters to discuss and I didn't have any more time to waste on idle chatting. Clearing my throat I spoke, "Tell me Annie…Why you betrayed humanity?"

When the word betrayal left my left my lips she paused for a moment. It seemed like she was trying to process my words. "So it begins," she sighed before putting her tray to the side and wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

No longer was I grinning, now my facial expression was solemn and unreadable. "Annie, I know you don't want to have this talk but we need to."

"There's nothing to be said, so why bother?"

"Because you are responsible for the deaths of thousands," I deadpanned and her eyes snapped open at the serious tone of my voice. She wasn't use to me talking to her so critically but the things I had to say were things she needed to hear.

"Thousands?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," I whispered while interlacing my fingers. I didn't have any proof but I was almost positive that she had a part in the fall of Wall Maria. My theory was that she had led the giants to the walls while she was in her Female Titan form.

The cell's atmosphere had completely changed back to its gloomy and depressive state. It couldn't be helped; a conversation like this will do that from time to time. "To this day I still don't see how you could massacre so many people without even batting an eye," I growled while clenching my teeth.

"Armin… you don't understand," she replied while staring at her lap.

"Then explain this shit to me!" I exploded in frustration. What happened to me? I had trained myself to control my emotions but now it felt like everything was coming out at once. Could it be repressed feelings from the past? Well whatever it was I just couldn't stop myself. "Tell me why someone would betray their comrades! We were your friends yet you deceived us! All that time you had been secretly plotting behind our backs! Tell me, how could you turn their back on the world!" Annie had let me yell without saying a word. I assumed she had felt guilty and knew that I needed to get my feelings out. Once I was done talking she said something familiar, something that I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Because…I am a warrior."

She had captured my attention with that sentence alone and visually I relaxed to let her explain. "A warrior huh?" this was the same exact thing Eren had been telling me about. He told me that those_ two_ kept talking about warriors and soldiers during his kidnapping. "So you're just like Reiner and Bertholdt?"

Annie snapped her head up and she leaned in a little closer. The concern on her face was apparent. "Don't tell me…"

I nodded, "Yes. We know all about them." The three branches of military had decided to keep Annie in the dark about her two missing comrades. She wasn't supposed to know anything until she was interrogated which is why she was just finding out. "Not even a week after your capture they revealed themselves as the Armored and Colossal titans before kidnapping Eren and Ymir."

As expected she was a bit confused, "Ymir? I don't understand."

"She turned out to be a titan shifter as well," I elaborated as dread consumed her face. The last few seconds must have been overwhelming for her since she hadn't known anything that been going on outside or within the walls. "From what Krista had reported, we know that she had stolen the power from the people of your home village."

"I see," she replied thoughtfully. "How foolish of her, with that revelation there are five titan shifters that have been documented. Correct?"

"That's right," I said while scooting backwards on the bed and resting my back against the wall. The feeling of the walls coldness radiated onto me which caused me to shudder. "But there's a good chance that three of those files might be discarded."

"What are you on about?"

Annie was a smart girl so she knew what I had meant but it made sense that she wanted to rid herself of suspicion and anxiousness. To satisfy her curiosity I told her the honest truth. "There's a strong possibility that Ymir, Reiner, And Bertholdt… are dead."

"Really?" she questioned.

Her face remained apprehensive but she was still waiting for me to fill her in so she stayed quiet. "When Reiner and Bertholdt kidnapped Eren we managed to retrieve him before they could get away entirely. Before that we followed them to the forest of giant trees and you know what that means right?" I asked while watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"You were surrounded by titans," she answered faster than I expected.

"Yes, which leads me to my next point," I continued. Annie was still being quiet and she even refrained from showing any emotion but it was still obvious to me that she cared. "After we retrieved Eren, Reiner still pursued us while in his titan form with Bertholdt on his shoulder. Around us there was nothing but carnage and chaos. Comrades were being eaten left and right, even Ymir was struggling and she too was fighting in her titan form. For a moment it seemed like we were all going to perish when something incredible happened."

Annie probably didn't realize it but she was now gawking at me with anticipation. "What?"

Looking back at it now it just seemed too crazy. But how could I forget? It was the same day we lost Hannes, the last parental figure that remained in our lives.

The situation we had been in was truly hopeless. Everyone was scrambling trying to find their comrades and escape; at that point we had already lost over half of our soldiers. Jean had been knocked unconscious so I had to protect him while several titans were closing in on us.

I didn't know what to do. I was just a scrawny kid with a high IQ who had no business being on a battlefield. All I could do was defend us with my blade which I had rarely ever used. With tears in my eyes, I cradled jeans neck in my arms while I pointed my dagger threateningly at a 4 meter titan that was rapidly approaching. I remember how hopeless I felt in that situation. The last thing I did before preparing for my death was exchange farewell glances with my best friend who was also looking death in the eye. Hannes was being devoured by a titan with the ugliest smile and Eren couldn't feel more useless. Protecting people was a natural instinct for him and not being able to save another precious person had to be a crushing blow to his heart. The tears falling from his eyes only worsened my anguish as Mikasa tried to comfort him. She too was hurting but she knew she was the only one who could pull Eren out of the depths of despair.

My attention shifted from them to the hungry titan before me. Most titans are hideous and this one was no exception. It had squinty eyes, a large deformed nose and a misshapen chin. Drool dripped from its open mouth as it slowly stalked toward me. Blood covered its hands as well as the corners of it's lips. It had already tasted human flesh and was now craving more. Tardily its hand reached for me and I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

And that is when it happened...

I had only been mere seconds away from death when I heard a loud roar that almost rivaled that of a ferocious beast. Hearing the random noise I turned to see Eren punch the smiling titan. At first I wondered why the hell he would do something so stupid, but that train of thought left my mind when I saw the effect of his actions. Every single titan in the area who heard this howl immediately stopped their killing and switched their attention toward Eren. My first instincts were to yell "run!" but I halted when a burly 15 meter titan tackled the grinning one and started to devour it viciously. One by one the other titans followed suit, charging the smiling monster and then feasting on its flesh.

At that moment we all saw the opportunity and wasted no time seizing it. Everyone was desperately scrambling to get to their horses. Though there was a lot going on then I didn't allow the commotion to distract me. Once I had Jean safely positioned on the saddle I quickly climbed on my steed and I immediately surveyed the area and within seconds I found who I was looking for. Eren was running across the field while carrying Mikasa on his back. He was heading towards his horse and that's when he and I both noticed that the armored titan was charging forward.

For a second time Eren violently roared for them to stay away and just like before the titans had somehow responded to his rage. After witnessing this for the second time I knew without a doubt why they wanted Eren so badly. The smiling titan was now dead and forgotten as the titans that were eating it were now attacking Reiner and Bertholdt. This had raised many questions in my mind but at that time I was more worried about my friends than gaining knowledge.

As soon as Eren had put Mikasa securely on his horse, he hopped on and then bolted like he was in a race. Not wanting to be left behind I commanded my steed to move faster. All of the surviving members of the expedition were riding together but Eren had somehow pushed himself to the front of our little pack. Eventually I was riding alongside him so I was able to discern his mental condition as well as Mikasa's. Shocked was the only word I could use to describe the look on his face. The fact that we walked away from all that with our lives was nothing short of a miracle. Mikasa on the other hand had been clinging to Eren desperately while tears rolled down her cheeks. Though she appeared conflicted and scared it was painfully obvious that she was just happy to have Eren beside her like he had always been since the day they met.

Noticing my presence his chestnut eyes made contact with my blue ones. No words were uttered between us and there was no need to. We had been friends for a long time so we understood each other on a different level. One could argue that we were more like brothers than friends. With a solemn look I nodded and he returned it with one of his own. We had lived to see another day.

That day Ymir didn't return with us, instead she decided to aid Reiner and Bertholdt who were on the verge of being overwhelmed by the onslaught of titans. Back then I couldn't comprehend why she would risk her lives for them but now I understand clearly. In reality Ymir wasn't as selfish and heartless as she made herself out to be. At the end of the day we all spilled blood and shed tears. Sympathy and empathy had played a huge role in her decision.

By now I had returned from my reverie and found myself back in Annie's cell. I had just told her everything that had happened on that memorable day. I didn't inform her out of the kindness of my heart nor was I obliged but I did it because I felt she needed know the truth about the fate of her comrades.

"So…that's what happened?" she asked me skeptically. "We were right all along then... Eren was the coordinate."

Annie sat there quietly with her legs and arms crossed. She was now stiffer than ever but I expected that much since I had just told her what had to be the most incredible story of her eighteen years of life. Contemplation was definitely in order and I wasn't about to interrupt. Death was something hard to come to terms with. I myself had to deal with the pain of losing loved ones.

Both my parents were dead and not long after that my grandfather perished as well. I was the sole survivor of the Arlert family; if I died today our bloodline would die with me. That fact didn't depress me much since Eren and Mikasa were basically in the same boat as me. Eren had lost his mother to that smiling titan, which he didn't tell me about until a few weeks after the loss of Hannes. Dr. Jaeger, Eren's father who was still missing and hadn't been seen since he injected his son with that serum which we all believe is the reason behind his ability to transform. Mikasa on the other hand had already lost her parents the day that she and Eren met.

I sighed, "Yeah that's the gist of it." I didn't know what the hell a coordinate was before, but I guess it was the name given to the one with the ability to control titans at will.

"Interesting," she commented.

"Are you worried?"

"About Reiner and Bertholdt?" she asked and when I nodded she snorted incredulously. "Not at all," she shrugged carelessly. "They've been in tougher situations, I'm positive they escaped and returned to our home town. Though I am sure that they are safe... I can't say the same thing for Ymir."

I didn't ask her to explain her statement since I already knew what she meant. Krista or should I say Historia, explained the situation to us shortly after the incident. Apparently Ymir stealing the titan shifting power from their people was a crime punishable by death. The two of us were never close and I can name several occasions of her treating me like shit. Hell the only person she was ever really nice to was Historia. But regardless of her being a complete bitch I still hoped that she had somehow survived the ordeal.

As smart as I was I couldn't even make an educated guess on rather she was alive or not. I knew next to nothing about Annie's home village which was a problem since that was one of the things I needed to find out about. Currently the Scouting Legion was looking for the location of this village but was having no luck.

"What's the name of your home village?" I asked her. This time I decided not to beat around the bush. I had been in there for over half an hour and I still hadn't made any progress.

Annie's pink lips curled up into a smirk "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well I was just thinking the faster you tell me about your home village the sooner I can leave you alone."

"Oh it's alright," she said waving her hand dismissively causing her shackles to rattle. "I'm actually enjoying your company and talking about home only brings back painful memories."

Suddenly I felt a vein pulse in my head. She was blatantly mocking me and it was really pissing me off. "Is this a joke to you Annie? Do you think I am here to humor you? You might not care about mankind but I do and I'll do anything to protect it even if it I have to give my life in the process!"

"You're wasting your time."

I raised my head to see Annie staring back at me intensely. Her eyes were focused and she now looked like the serious girl that I had gotten to know over the years. "This world has no future. It is best to erase everything and start anew."

"Nonsense," I snorted while glaring at her.

"Is it Armin?" she asked somewhat amused by my denial. For the first time since I had been present in her cell Annie advanced toward me. Slowly she scooted herself closer to me until we were sitting side by side. We were sitting so close that our elbows were practically bumping into each other and I could feel my cheeks tinting. If it was any other girl I probably wouldn't have been as bothered but since it was my first crush, I couldn't help it. "Don't you think it's awful how the king and the judicial law control every aspect of our lives?"

So this was her angle? She was trying to get me on her side. Too bad I'm not that easy to convert. "We live in a society that borderlines monarchy and parliament so it can't be helped. Besides it's not like we don't have freedom Annie. You're over exaggerating."

"Oh really?" she asked while leaning into me. "The king hides cowardly behind the throne of Wall Sina while you soldiers are expected to die on his behalf. He doesn't give a shit about the people, all he really cares about is his wealth and own well-being."

Suspiciously I eyed her, "How do you know this?"

"Let's just say I did my fair share of snooping around while I was in the Military Police. I was a spy after all," she added nonchalantly. Her indifference told me she had done this on several occasions. "Then there's the governing system which was all too ready to execute your best friend after he saved us in Trost. Does that sound fair to you?"

There was no doubt that she was crafty and manipulative, but in that aspect we were the same. She knew good and well that Eren's court case had left me feeling a bit sour. Okay so I was pissed! Unlike Mikasa who was ready to kill Corporal Levi as well as everyone else in the courtroom, I was able to hide my emotions, but on the inside I had never been more upset in my life. After all he had done they were ready kill him and dissect him like some kind of lab rat.

"Let's not forget religion," Annie continued. "Those wall worshipers try to force their beliefs on us while also withholding secrets about the chaos around us and you know this even better than I do. Don't you Armin?"

Just thinking about that made my blood boil. My fist was in such a tight grip that my whole arm was shaking. Damn it! She was the only person who could do this to me. She was the only person who could strip me of my logic and make me think with my heart instead of my mind. All that self-training I did for situations like this seemed wasted. Now I couldn't stop thinking about that recovery mission my parents were sent out on. There was no real mission to recover supplies or food; my parents were sent outside the walls to become titan food. Me of all people knew that sacrifice was necessary to progress, but why did it have to be the poor who had to give their lives? And behind such a fake pretense no less! The thought of it alone made me sick to my stomach.

Abruptly I felt something cold covering my hand. I looked down to see Annie's small hand resting atop my much larger one. The softness of her hand had a soothing effect on me but my heart was still beating faster than usual. When I looked to her she was gazing down at our touching mitts.

"Listen Armin," she started. Her voice was low and she sounded vulnerable. "I'm not a good person, if anything I'm the furthest thing from it. Reiner, Bertholdt, and I were trained from the time we were kids to become warriors, to destroy the walls and eliminate all life within them." At her pause I noticed the despair in her eyes. Talking about this was hard for her but it meant a lot that she was going this far. "However when we infiltrated the walls and entered the military things changed. We had gained new comrades and also a new perspective on life. In an instant, We had gone from being the warriors who were sent to destroy the walls to being soldiers who sworn to protect them."

Quietly I listened to her explain herself. What she was telling me wasn't the news I was looking for, but she was venting to me so I gave her my attention. Rather she admitted it or not she was alone and she was hurting. I myself felt mad, sad, and disappointed all at once. I was a confused mess, but there was one thing I knew and I knew it well.

I still had strong feelings for the girl sitting beside me.

"As you know I didn't make many friends in our trainee squad. I kept my distance so I wouldn't grow attached to anyone but in the end I did. When Mina was killed during the battle of Trost I had a wakeup call and I remembered my true purpose." I could feel her anguish and it frustrated me because I couldn't do anything to help her. Listening was the only thing I could do for her. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that we are fighting for two different sides. Good and Evil."

I honestly didn't know where she was going with this. Annie always did come off as kind of a philosophical woman so I wouldn't even be shocked if she started speaking in riddles next. "And which side am I fighting for exactly?"

Like I expected my sarcasm annoyed her so she gave my palm a firm squeeze to silence me and then she relaxed her grip on my hand. Ignoring my question she continued, "It's obvious that I am fighting for evil Armin, but the evil I fight for is… necessary."

Well that had to be the weirdest thing I ever heard. "Necessary evil?" I repeated skeptically.

"I'm not justifying killing, I'm just letting you know why we do it."

After about a good minute I was able to wrap my head around what she was trying to tell me. All the talk about the king and the governing were just examples of how messed up things are inside these walls. It did make sense to a certain degree but that didn't change the fact that killing is wrong. "I think I get where you are coming from," I murmured.

"Really?" she droned as she began to trace the veins on my hand with her finger.

Why was she sitting so close to me? Why was she touching me? This is not to say that I didn't enjoy it I just didn't know why she was doing this so suddenly. Annie wasn't the touchy feely type of person. Hell getting a handshake from her was difficult half the time. Quickly I shook away the thoughts and chalked it down to her being lonely. "Yes. The organization you fight for doesn't like the way the king runs things. The judicial system is flawed and the religious factions are constantly interfering with scientific breakthroughs. For that reason your people are trying to wipe out every single human inside the walls. Once that's done you will start repopulating. Am I right?"

"You're," she whispered while leaning into my body. Again she squeezed my hand but this time she did it in a gentler fashion. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it, all I want is for you to understand. Even if you hate me…" right know she looked and sounded fragile.

Sighing, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer, if that were possible. "I do understand why you did what you did...But it still hurts knowing you caused so much suffering. You might find this hard to believe, but I had forgiven you a long time ago."

Slowly I felt the tension leave her and her body started to relax against my own. Those blue eyes stared into my own with hope. "So…Does that mean…You don't hate me?"

"If I did, would I be holding you right now?" I quickly shot back.

She thought about it for a second before shrugging and nuzzling her head into my chest. "Good point," she responded with a content grin. If anyone from the military caught me comforting the enemy I would probably be accused of treason and put to death. Yet I wasn't in the least bit concerned. For a while we sat there in complete silence not uttering a single word. Since we were consoling each other nothing really needed to be said, however being with her like this made me remember something.

"Annie?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"That day," I said as I took a trip to the past. I remember being on my knees in the middle of the field with a titan hovering over me. When it pulled off my hood I gazed back at the giant in shock when I saw her face. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Immediately she stiffened. My question had completely caught her off guard. She opened her mouth to speak but her breath hitched in her throat. "I-I…" she started to say but nothing came after that, she was stuck. This response was strange compared to the way she reacted last time I asked her this question. Before she seemed indifferent and unsure but now she looks like she was nervous and hiding something.

"Because I care about you…"

And just like that I felt my reality crumble all around me. Everything went quiet for a moment or maybe I was so out of it that I couldn't hear anything. Annie Leonhart, the lone wolf who only looked out for herself cared for someone, and me of all people! "Huh?" was the only thing I managed to say. What else could I say? I was stunned!

"Besides… How could I harm the man I love?" she whispered to herself but I had acute hearing so I still managed to catch it. If you thought I was surprised before you should have seen my face when she said that. I looked like a fish out of water, in other words I was out of my element. My face was flushed while my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

What the hell was going on here?! I rarely used the word before but this must be what pandemonium feels like. Growing up in the Shinganshina District of Wall Maria I was often bullied. The local boys would beat me up and call me heretic for my ideals on mankind leaving the walls one day. Of course Eren and Mikasa would always come to my rescue, but in the end, all it did was remind me of how weak and pitiful I was. The girls on the other hand would ignore me or make critical comments behind my back which basically destroyed my self-esteem. Things had gotten so bad that I had given up on getting married and having a family all together. (I mean who would want to settle down with a guy like me?) Is what I used to think of myself.

That is until I met the girl that was now shivering in my arms. She was so different than the rest that I couldn't help but find her enchanting. While the other girls would gossip, she would be the one standing in a corner with her arms crossed observing everyone else. She was the girl who always isolated herself from the pack, the girl who always wore an unreadable expression, the girl who only looked alive during the heat of battle. The girl who stole my heart like a thief in the night was who she was.

Two years had passed since we'd seen each other and I had grown into a man. This didn't go unnoticed since girls who wouldn't look at me twice before would now stop just to flirt. Occasionally when I went into the shopping markets for supplies, I would be stopped by older woman who were looking for suitors for their daughters. They would always complement me, telling me that I was a handsome young man with a good work ethic and morals. But regardless of their flattery I only had eyes for one and right now she needed me more than ever.

"You're not alone..." I whispered soothingly as I gently rocked her back in forth in my embrace. She felt so delicate that I was afraid she would break at any given second. This really made me believe that despite her fighting prowess she was a girl and she had feelings just like anyone else. This made me want to protect her with every fiber of my being. "Even if the whole world is against you, I will always be here to hold you."

"You don't have to pity me Armin. I can-

"It's not pity, it's love..." I briskly interrupted while taking hold of both her hands. The sound of my heart racing echoed in my ears but I refused to play the role of a coward. She needed to know how I truly felt. "I…I love you Annie Leonhart."

My sudden confession caused her to pull away from my chest and stare deeply into my eyes. Small tears were sliding down her flushed cheeks and I gently wiped them away with the back of my hand. I knew she had been crying since I had felt the warm moisture on my shirt. The way she gazed into my eyes was so intense that I felt mesmerized. I was so entranced that I barely noticed that her hand was cupping my cheek and her face was slowly leaning into mine. Her eyes were closed and her lips were puckered and before I knew it her mouth was on mine.

The kiss started off slow as we had only begun to feel each other out. This was my first kiss and I had an impression it was hers too since the feeling was a little awkward. Nervous I may have been, but that didn't stop me from enjoying the moment. Still I was reluctant to touch her because I didn't know if she wanted me to or not. Unlike most guys who would probably jump at the opportunity, I had respect for women. Also I didn't want Annie to shove her cold foot down my throat because I offended her. However I had a change of heart when she started to become aggressive. Her hands were running through my long blond hair and her tongue was now twirling in my mouth waiting for me to reciprocate and I did. I could tell by her subtle grunts that she wanted to feel more of me but she couldn't since the shackles on her wrists only let her do so much. It started off rocky at first but with time we both melted into the kiss. Her lips were as soft as cotton and I found myself becoming addicted to the sensation. Sensing that it was okay I let one of my hands rest on her hip while the other one cradled her head.

Considering this was our first kiss, I assumed we were going at a good pace, but I couldn't say the same thing for Annie, who in the spur of the moment, gripped my military jacket and laid down forcing me to come with her. Now my body hovered over hers as she continued to kiss me with vigor. This new found energy had caught me off guard but to be honest I was starting to like her assertiveness. It wasn't until she started to remove my jacket that I had to stop things. Now my wariness was factoring in as I slowly pulled away from her.

"Armin what's…Wrong?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath. She was frowning and clearly disappointed that I stopped our make out session which was rapidly turning into something else.

"Don't you…Think we're...? Moving a little too fast?" I asked slightly winded myself. My blood was pumping faster than ever and I can feel myself becoming hard so my pants were now tighter. Yes my body was ready for this but I wasn't sure if my mind was. The most important factor for me, was knowing that Annie was positive she wanted this because I didn't want her to regret it later on down the line.

The thought of me losing my virginity was exciting for two reasons. The first one was pretty obvious. I had a chance to have sex with a beautiful girl that I loved. The second being I had an opportunity to get laid before Eren.

He and Mikasa had started dating shortly after the incident with Reiner and Bertholdt. They had gotten engaged six months ago and were set to be wed in January, on the day of the New Year which was only a month away. Things were going well for them. They were happy and showed each other affection and quite frankly I never thought the words Eren and affection would ever sound right together. I joke of course. Eren really had matured and I knew he loved Mikasa with all his heart. The only problem was that Eren was your typical horny 17 year old and Mikasa was adamant about waiting till they were married to get physical.

I'm sure it sounded immature for me to want to lose my virginity before my best friend but I couldn't help it. Eren was better than me at everything aside from intelligence and strategy. But at the end of the day none of that mattered because I wanted her to be certain that she really wanted this just as much as it appeared. I got my answer when she reached out and caressed my cheek while lustfully gazing into my eyes.

"Armin," she said my name in a silky voice that caused my member to twitch and grow even harder. "Make love to me…"

"Are you sure?"

"I couldn't be surer; I want you to be my first, my last..." she whispered as she continued to stroke my face lovingly, "My only."

Just like that her reassuring words and my arousal dismissed all my doubts. I was back on top of her in an instant, kissing her while running my hand up and down her thigh. There was a lot at risk, yet I didn't care if we were caught by the guards and I didn't care if I was executed for this. As long as I can die with no regrets I'd be content. There was something about this woman that made me lose control and I hated it, but at the same time I loved the fact that she was the only girl who can bring this out of me. I was about to start removing her pants when I remembered something.

Her breath hitched in her throat when I stopped what I was doing. "What now?" she asked clearly agitated that I stopped again.

"I almost forgot!" I exclaimed with a grin.

"Forgot what?"

I didn't know how she would react to this so I was a bit hesitant but nonetheless I pressed on. "I forgot that I have the key to your shackles," I stated nervously while digging in my pockets for the metal device. Once I got the key I looked down to see that she this irritated look on her face. Her long blond hair was messy with her fringe covering a portion of her face so I could only see her right eye but I assumed that she glaring at me just as hard with her left one. Taking all this in I prepared to be verbally abused.

"Men are such forgetful creatures," she sighed while shaking her head, "I would yell at you for barely realizing this, but I don't want to ruin the moment."

I was slightly stunned by her reaction but I was glad that she didn't make a fuss. "My ears are grateful," I joked while taking hold of one of her wrists. Before I stuck my key in the lock I told her, "Don't forget I have to put these back on you when this is over."

"Of course," she replied with a sly smirk. "Wouldn't want me to escape. Right?"

I grinned back, "You aren't going anywhere." My voice was deep and uncommonly husky for me, only I was satisfied when I saw her bite her lip to suppress a girlish squirm. I guess the prospect of sex made people act out of character because that was what we had been doing since we started all this. Quickly I inserted the key and twisted it to the right and the cuffs immediately unclasped. Not wasting time, I promptly went to work on the other one.

Once Annie was completely free she jumped on me forcing me back down to the bed. Now she was straddling my waist with her firm ass pressed against my hardened manhood. Leaning down with strands of her hair dangling over her face, she placed gentle kisses on my neck slowly leading up to my face. When she reached my lips she lightly brushed hers over mine and whispered.

"It's time."

Moments later we were both stark naked, our clothes long discarded, lying on the stone floor. Right now Annie was lying on her back with a blush on her face as she covered her breast with one arm while concealing her lower regions with the opposite hand. Her being shy was actually something I counted on. I was certain that I was the first man she ever revealed herself to that much was obvious.

"I want to see all of you," I gently said.

Gulping, Annie reluctantly removed her arms and I was able to see everything. Her breasts were larger than I expected considering her petite frame. Down there she was already glistening wet and she couldn't have looked more stunning in my eyes. I really couldn't understand how she lacked confidence in her appearance. She had a muscular yet curvy body with soft creamy skin that most women would kill for.

"You're beautiful."

My words created a small smile on her face as she began to rub her hand up my abs to my chest. Her chilly palm stopped right at my heart and I knew she was trying to feel the beat of it, like she was making sure I was real and not some abstract illusion. "So are you," she murmured. Taking a deep breath she told me she was ready.

When I positioned my member at her entrance I saw her eyes slightly widen in fear. This was something I never really talked about to my guy friends because I didn't think it mattered but I was actually quite well-endowed down there. Most of the guys would brag about how big they were and I was sure that over half of them were probably lying, but in reality I never saw the point of bragging. It's a penis guys. We use it for urinating and reproduction does it really matter how big it is? Well that aside… I knew I needed to ease her mind.

"I'll be gentle," I said while brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Taking a deep breath I slowly eased myself inside her. She groaned at the feeling of me entering her, rather she felt pain or pleasure was something I didn't know. All the same, when I was almost half way in she gripped both my biceps so I knew I had to stop. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded breathlessly. "I just need to get use to the pain." Since she didn't have her barrier anymore I thought it might lessen the pain of her first time but I was way off base.

Nodding my understanding, I halted my movements and waited for her to give me the word. A little over a minute passed and she was ready to continue. I wasn't about to go any deeper this soon so I decided to start off with slow deliberate thrusts. The pace I was going at was nice and I can tell she was getting used to it by her not so subtle moans of pleasure.

Silencing her I placed my lips over hers and kissed her passionately. Steadily I picked up the speed observing her response to my movements. By now I guessed the pain had completely dissipated because her moans grew louder and when she cried out my name I decided it was time I stopped holding back. Or maybe I couldn't hold back anymore. When it came to sex I barely knew the basics so I just followed my instincts and hoped for the best.

Interlacing our hands, I pinned them on both sides of her head and went even deeper than before and she squealed loudly in delight. This made me happy since I was more concerned about her pleasure than my own. Still, she was so tight and wet that I felt like I was going to climax too soon, but I wasn't about to let that happen. Gritting my teeth I bore the pleasure by steering my mind away from it and proceeded to pound into her. The sensation of her insides was amazing and the way she was gripping me was driving me insane, it was so incredible that I had begun to groan her name with every thrust.

By now I can tell she was getting close to an orgasm and I wasn't far behind. Those sharp nails of hers were clawing at my back. It hurt a little bit at first, but the pain served as motivation to go even harder. She wouldn't be digging so deep into my spine if she wasn't enjoying the feeling.

"I'm…Almost there…" she gasped.

"Me to," I growled out.

I was taken by surprised when Annie flipped us over in a flash. Staring down at me with those striking eyes I froze. "Let's finish this," she murmured solemnly with a straight face. Placing her palms on my stomach, she started bouncing up and down in my lap like a mad woman. The pleasure was so intense that I took hold of her hips in attempt to slow her down. Annie was having none of it as she stayed strong with her speed and movements. There was no use I couldn't hold on any longer. I was a mere seconds away from my climax when I felt her own release come. She grounded her hips one last time and I felt her juices squirt out as she screamed my name in ecstasy.

With any hope the other prisoners didn't hear it since her cell was a good distance away from the rest. Ah who was I kidding? Of course they heard! Even a death man would hear something that loud. However I couldn't even begin to worry about being caught since I was just about over the edge. I prepared to pull out by lifting her hips but she held on to my hands and kept me steady.

"I want it inside," she announced.

My eyes widened but there was nothing I could do as my seed shot into her. My gushing semen was traveling through her insides and heading straight for her womb. I didn't realize I had so much saved up but then again I rarely resorted to masturbation. Looking back at Annie there was nothing but pure elation on her face. Did she really enjoy having my essence inside of her that much?

"You're... filling me up," she mumbled hazily before collapsing on my chest. We were both sweating with hair sticking to our faces and our heavy breathing could be the only thing heard inside this keep. Words couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling as we both slowly started to come down from our orgasmic high.

Ironically, the lantern's flame died out and we were left in darkness, but that didn't bother us since we actually preferred this kind of setting. It felt more… Intimate. Pulling the sheets over us, Annie wrapped her arm around my midsection and snuggled up against me. Cupping my face she placed a long searing kiss on my lips that had even more love and feeling then the ones previous. I didn't know if she was trying to get me back in the mood but if that was her intent than it was definitely working. Pulling away from me she stroked my hair and gazed intensely into my blue orbs. "With this, you're mine Armin Arlert…And I... am yours," she whispered to me in the most alluring voice. My mind was still hazy from the amazing sex we just had but I was still able to follow her. "This day… No...This moment has linked us together for eternity. No matter what happens in the future, we will be forever connected. I will love no other man and you shall love no other woman."

Back then I didn't really understand what she meant though I did try to process everything she said that day. Eternal links and being connected forever, how could she say that with such confidence? Is what I wondered. The world we lived in was unpredictable so we were trained to be prepared for the unexpected. There was no doubt I loved Annie more than life itself, I mean if I didn't I wouldn't have gone through such extreme lengths for her. Regardless, people fall in and out of love all the time so why would she even say something so presumptuous?

"Don't ever forget these words my love," she whispered before pecking my cheek.

In the end I could never forget, even if I wanted to, because nine months later Annie gave birth to our first child and that was when our forever…Truly began.

* * *

**A/N: If you like this and want me to continue on with the follow up story Welcome to Forever, give me feedback. If I do follow through with the sequel, I should let you know now that it will not be a one shot, it will be a full on story with multiple chapters. Again happy new years and stay safe where ever you happen to be my friends!**

**Toto out (;**


End file.
